Over 540,000 people die every year from coronary heart disease (CHD) and an additional six million persons have diagnosed CHD. Two of the more important CHD risk factors are the serum level of low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-Chol) and high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL- Chol). The proposed instrument system will automatically perform a complete serum CHD risk profile consisting of total-Chol, LDL-Chol, HDL-Chol, and triglycerides in a single, unique disposable device. The system will be suitable for both the physician's office and hospital laboratory. The goals of the proposed Phase I project are; 1. Develop a final disposable device prototype; 2. Develop an instrument breadboard; 3. Demonstrate the validity of the integrated device and instrument system. The instrument breadboard will be developed using hardware and software modules already designed by Pegasus for a different system. The validity of the device and system will be demonstrated by generating accuracy and precision data using a series of human serum samples which have CDC calibrated lipid-cholesterol values. The proposed system will provide a complete lipid profile faster, more reliably and less expensively than the existing methods.